Gregor
Born Gregor Schmidt, the creature known to some as simply Gregor is/was (it's debatable as to whether or not being Gregor can be considered a form of living) an infamous troublemaker and ruffian. Graffiti in the older parts of New Alteros (then simply known as Byson) declares Gregor to be a "fuckwit" and a "rat bastard". The debate rages as to whether he is only one of those or both. = A Remarkably Horrible Person (Made Out Of Flesh) Born in the year 753, the nuisance quickly got a start as a mercenary. A member of the Iron Knights, Gregor was somewhat acquainted with future King of Nostvale, Sishio Hirano. Contemporary accounts state that they were not friends. At the tender age of 17, Gregor's left hand was cut off in a duel against another man. The duel was believed to have started when Gregor implied that the other warrior was a homosexual. Few things beyond that are known about the life of the original Gregor, or "Gregor Prime". He was said to have fought in the Undead War, living in Alteros for some time and gaining a taste for human flesh. Between 777 and the end of the plague, Gregor gained a reputation as a cannibal. It is unknown how he managed to acquire and keep membership as a member of The Forsworn, though the wretch occasionally combated plague-beasts under the threat of death. Gregor Prime met a grisly end in a dungeon, crushed underneath a giant coin. An ironic fate, considering how concerned he was with money for which to buy hard drugs. A Remarkably Horrible Person (Made Out Of Slime) This, sadly, was not the last the poor people of Valmasia would see of Gregor. The vile fool - or, more aptly, a doppleganger - was given new life as a mimic of some sort. It took scarcely a week before he was arrested in Danarium, though he somehow managed to escape. He was later slain in a pitched battle at the marsh, his last words reportedly being "This was a bad idea." A Remarkably Horrible Person (Made Out Of Nothing) As though part of a running joke, Gregor was later again given life. This time, he was a ghost, apparently having a score to settle with no one in particular. Inhabiting Old Alteros, the disgusting phantom was somewhat known for how often he harassed the ruling class of the city. Despite this, no one decided to end his life, though he certainly gave them more than enough of a reason to do so. In a strange twist of fate, Gregor-3 met a noble end, fighting against one of Kokba'el genocide machines. He was mourned by a single woman before fading into nothingness. Sadly, this was not the end. A Remarkably Horrible Person (Made Out Of Insects) At this point, one would expect Gregor to stop showing up. Sensing this, whatever higher power that kept flinging this miscreant back onto the good earth made Gregor a new body. This time, Gregor was immortal - existing as a disgusting swarm of bugs, Gregor-4 was forced to live within trash and subsist on trash. Sacrificing a few wayward (and defenseless) Kraus worshipers before Old Alteros sank, Gregor fled into the swamp, where he presumably lived for the next few decades. It's unknown how, but Gregor seems to court the powerful. A disciple of White Testament before White Testament's abrupt disappearance into the fog (where they presumably live), Gregor decided to play at being a Belial worshiper. His suggestion that all the churches in Nostvale be burnt down was taken well, and the fiend disappeared once more. Who knows where he'll show up next? Abilities, or lack thereof * Racism - Gregor is viciously racist against almost every single race outside of Oscuri. * Inability To Stay Dead - Gregor has certainly won almost any battle he took part in. This is owing to the fact that all of his enemies have died of old age. * Disgusting Smell - Gregor has a noxious smell. Whether or not this is depravity or simply what he smells like is up for debate. * Inability To Feel Pain - Gregor is a horrible fighter. That said, he currently exists as a swarm of insects that live inside of a suit of armor. His fighting style mainly consists of punching his enemies until they cease moving. * Ability To Be Hated By Almost All - Gregor endears himself to almost no one. He has the astounding ability to make even the most accepting person despise him. * Walking - Gregor's greatest skill is the fact that he is constantly walking. He never stops moving, outside of an hour set aside each month to harass any magi he encounters. He is also known to occasionally steal goats. It is unknown what he does with said goats, only that they are never seen again. * Folk Hero? - Gregor is known to much of the peasantry as a disgusting animal that steals goats. Many songs are sung about the inevitability of him stealing at least on of your goats, possibly several. However, to magi, he is practically unknown. Magi do not keep goats. * Immortality - Gregor's current incarnation cannot die of old age, hunger, thirst, or anything else that plagues a normal man. This is arguably his greatest strength. He is, as of 1006, 253 years old, making him one of the oldest living creatures. Trivia * Little can be said about Gregor other than how reviled he is among non-magi due to his livestock stealing ways. * Due to the small population in Valmasia around the time of the plague and Gregor's propensity to fuck almost everything he came across when he had a human body, up to 10% of Valmasians can trace their lineage to him. More than a few of his descendants have been criminals, bandits, and brigands. Quite a few have been magi, almost none of them doing anything good. * In terms of Eternia Power Rankings, Gregor arguably has an F in every stat.